legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S1 P14/Transcript
(Echo, Blake and Mina are seen walking over to Omega's cell) ???: *Voice* This is too scary Mina. ???: *Voice* Yeah, we're too deep in. ???: *Voice* We're gonna get caught! Mina: *Whispers* Kids shh! We'll figure out a way... I hope. ???: *Nervous whimper* Echo: Who are you talking to?? Mina: N-No one! Echo: Hmm... (The three then approach the door) Echo: Hey freaks, you all awake in there? Charlie: We're all standing up! What do you think?! Pearl: *Whispers* Charlie! Shut up! Echo: Heh. Good to know. We're gonna have some fun then. (Echo looks around the cell and spots Foxtrot) Echo: Hmm, you seem good. Foxtrot: Huh?? (Echo enters the cell before she quickly grabs Foxtrot and tosses him out into the hall as she shuts the door) Mina: Whoa! Blake: That speed... Omega: FOXTROT!! Violet: What are you doing?! (Foxtrot then tries to get up before Echo steps on his back) Foxtrot: Gnn! Echo: Oh man, this is gonna feel great! Foxtrot: P-Please! Please don't hurt me! Echo: Aww what's wrong? You scared freak? (Echo pulls out a small sword which begins to glow as she grabs the hilt with both hands. It then splits into two other swords for each hand) Foxtrot: No. No please! Blake: *Whispers* We have to stop her. Mina: Huh?? Blake: *Whispers* You heard me. Mina: *Whispers* Wait what?? But aren't you with her?? Blake: *Whispers* No I'm not. Mina: *Whispers* What do you- Blake: *Whispers* Mina, it's me. Blake. Mina: *Gasp* BL- (Blake smacks the back of Mina's head. Echo looks over at the two confused) Blake: A reminder to this soldier not to interrupt. Echo:.... *Returns to preparing torture* Mina: *Whispers* How did you know it was me?? Blake: *Whispers* Well the eyes were a big giveaway. Mina: *Whispers* They were?? Blake: *Whispers* Yeah. You haven't turned the helmet's visor on is the problem. Mina: *Whispers* Oh. (Mina then pushes a button on the helmet, activating her visor and covering her eyes in blue light) Mina: *Whispers* Well that helps a lot. Blake: *Whispers* Keep that visor on. I have a plan to stop this. Mina: *Whispers* What is it?? Blake: *Whispers* I'm gonna say I heard something, you'll go over to your cell and say that the Defender escaped. Mina: *Whispers* You sure that'll work? Blake: *Whispers* It has to. Mina: *Whispers* Okay.. (As Echo smiles, she's about to begin) Blake: …. !! What was that?! Echo: *Looks at Blake* Huh?? Blake: I just heard something! *To mina* You! Go check that noise out! Mina: R-Right! *Runs off* (Mina runs up to her cell and finds it empty) Mina: *Gasp* Guys! We got a big problem here! Echo: What is it?! Mina: The Defender is gone! Echo: WHAT?!?! (Echo rushes to the cell and finds it empty) Echo: WHERE DID SHE GO!?!? Mina: I-I-I don't know I- Echo: We have an escaped prisoner! We have to find her! *To Mina* You! Go up to the top floor and guard the infant Targhuls! *To Blake* And you! Put that freak back in his cell! Blake: Will do! Echo: *Growls* This is the last thing I wanted to happen today! Mina: Wh-What about you ma'am?? Echo: I need to inform Dr. Birkin! Subject R needs to be guarded! We'll find this Defender! She'll regret crossing me! (Echo goes back in the elevator as Blake puts Foxtrot back in the cell) Blake: Alright, she's gone. Mina: We need to hurry this up then. Foxtrot: Huh?? Omega: What are you on about Mina?? Are you working with this asshole?? (Blake looks to see Echo is gone and then removes her head wear) Blake: Its me guys. Pearl: *Gasp* Blake! Blake: Listen. I know this is hard but you need to stay in there just a little longer. Omega: Do you have a plan? Blake: Yes. But we need to get Alex and the others first. *puts head wear back* I promise, you and the infants will be saved. Just wait a little longer Omega: Alright. Mina: Here, you guys take these. (The infants bonded to Mina separate and crawl into the cell) Omega: Babies? Mina: Keep them safe until we're done. ???: You'll save our brothers and sisters right Mina? Mina: I promise. Just stay close to Omega. Blake: We'll be back. I promise. (Blake and Mina both go the elevator) Mina: You think this plan will work? Blake: It will Mina. Just have some hope in it. Mina: I'll try. (Meanwhile with Alex Jack and Richie) Alex: Oh my god where is he!? Jack: Damn it Ian! Richie: He's gotta be here somewhere! Alex: But where?! ???: Guys? (Ian is seen with his uniform stained with blood) Alex: Ian! There you are! Richie: Dude we've been looking everywhere and what the hell happened to you???? Ian: I told you I'd be in the medbay! Alex: Well there's like seven around this place! Ian: Oh. I didn't know. Alex: *sigh* Ian: Well, what's the problem? Why did you need me? Alex: We just wanted to know where you were and see if you were all right. Jack: Yeah. This is a dangerous place. Ian: Okay then. Any luck with the Targhuls? Richie: No. Blake is trying to find out. Now that we found you, we can go look for her Ian: You don't know where she is?? Alex:.... Jack; No. Ian: Oh well that's just great. Richie: Just help us find her. Ian: I'll try. Alex: Good. Richie: What were you even doing in there? Ian: Helping out the injured. The experiments they got stored here aren't exactly friendly. Alex: Yeah... Jack: Well let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way. Richie: Good idea. (The four nod before they split up. It then cuts to Birkin looking through a microscope) Birkin:....Yes. Yes it's working! Your DNA has successfully created the perfect base for my virus! Rayla: *Questioning Muffled* Birkin: Yes Rayla! Thanks to you, the G-Virus will soon be completed! Rayla: *Muffled speech* Birkin: Hm? What was that? (Birkin goes over and removes the muzzle) Rayla: You have what you wanted then. When will you start to make me human again? Birkin: Hmph... (Birkin takes the sample and stores it in a container before he snaps his fingers, causing the two soldiers in the room to aim at Rayla) Rayla: Wha- Hey what are you doing?! Birkin: I'm afraid I won't be making you human. Rayla: What?! Hey you said- (Birkin puts the muzzle back on) Rayla: *Angry muffled shouting* Birkin: Did you honestly think I'd help you? A disgusting monster like yourself?! Rayla: !!! (The two soldiers laugh) Birkin: I thought it would be obvious by now! Nothing in the known Omniverse can revert the effects of a Targhul Transformation! Not even that outdated cure created by The Order in Multiverse X could fix you! Rayla:...… *Tears up* Birkin: That's right. You are stuck as a monster. For the rest of your life. Rayla:... *Muffled crying* Birkin: Oh shut up! (Echo then enters the room) Echo: Doctor! Birkin: Hm? Captain Echo?? What's the meaning of this?! Echo: Its the Defender we captured! She's escaped! Birkin: What?! Echo: Yes! We need to put your lab in lock down and make sure she doesn't escape! Birkin: Goddammit! I need to get this sample to the higher-ups though! Echo: Then go do that! But make sure this place is locked down first! Birkin: Fine! Do whatever you have to do then captain! *Takes the container and leaves* Echo: You two. Watch that crying freak and make sure she doesn't escape. Soldier #1: Yes ma'am. Soldier #2: Sonic devices are at the ready. (Echo leaves as the soldiers watch Rayla) Rayla: *Thinking* I'm stuck as a Targhul…. Forever......... (Rayla continues crying as the scene cuts to Mina and Blake arriving upstairs) Blake: This is the place. Mina: You sure this is where the infants are? Blake: This is the top floor. Now. You go inside and check on the infants. I'm gonna go find Alex and the others and tell them my plan. Mina: Got it. Good luck (Blake nods before the elevator shuts. Mina then walks down the hall and finds a few large cells full of infants) Mina: Kids? ???: *Sees Mina* AHH! ITS ANOTHER MEAN SOLDIER!! ???: DON'T HURT US!! Mina: Kids kids kids! *Takes off helmet* Its me! ???: *Gasp* Mina?? ???: It is her! ???: Mina's here to save us!! Mina: Yeah that's right. *Put helmet back on* But you can't let the other bad soldiers know its me. We are working on a plan to get everyone out of here. ???: You are? Mina: Yeah. (Mina then notices there are more infants than usual) Mina: Why are there so many? ???: Most of these guys aren't from X's colony. ???: From what they told us, the bad people have been hitting nests for awhile now. ???: One even mentioned massacring a bunch of people back in Remnant. Mina:.... Oh no.... ???: You'll save us to right...? Mina: Of course we will. ???: Thank you... (Mina gives the infants a confidant smile. Meanwhile, Blake managed to find Alex and the others) Blake: So. Do you understand the plan? Alex: Yeah. Richie: Go in, get the adults, get out. Blake: Exactly. Jack: What am I doing again? Blake: You need to go to the armory. Make an explosion big enough to destroy the weapons stored in that. That should be where all the sonic weapons are. Ian: Ah I get it, without the sonic weapons, they're best defense against the Targhuls is gone. Blake: Exactly. Jack: Hm, my time to shine then. Alex: What about you Blake? Blake: I'm gonna distract Storm. I can't risk the chance of him noticing what you guys are up to. Richie: You sure that's a good idea? Blake: No I don't. But if we want to save everyone, this will be our best shot. Alex: Well alright then. Ian: Let's get moving. (An alarm then goes off as soldiers are seen mobilizing) Soldier: Let's move let's move! We got an escapee on the loose! Blake: They must've engaged lockdown. Alex: Then we only get one shot at this. Richie: Let's not screw up. Ian: Be careful guys. (The group then splits up to start they're rescue plan...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts